An Uneasy Journey- A Beautiful End
by theogenesis
Summary: Steve Rogers aka Captain America in the Twilight World. Avengers might or might not show up depending on how the story progresses. True Blood references thrown up. *Note* I have seen only the movies, yet I had to select book category for Twilight cause I could not find it under movies. Rated K for minor explicit language. Not that any 9 year old would get it. But safety first :)
1. Dawn of Friendship

**Dawn of Friendship** **.**

 **Bella**

I just moved to Forks from Phoenix. My mother is now married to her long time boyfriend and with all the love and affection going on between them, with all the sparks flowing, I am sure I do not want to get caught up in between, I do not want to snatch away their space, so I arrived here in Forks to live with my dad , Charlie Swan. He is the chief cop here by the way.

Forks seem to be a likeable place, I have made plenty of friends here: Jessica, Mike, Jake, almost the whole school is friendly except for the mysterious Cullens who seem to keep mostly to themselves. Rosalie and Emmet sometimes act unlike any sibling you will ever come across. Still didn't get me? Talk about keeping it in the family!

* _Parking lot*_

So here I am staring at Edward who seems to be staring back at me (or is it just my imagination). He is certainly the most attractive guy you will come across; believe me many girls are dying just to get into his pants.

 **TYLER**

What the hell! That car is backing out, gotta avoid hitting it. Oh No ! Oh No ! Bella get away!(Why can I not speak?) I am truly gone now!

*Closes Eyes*

The truck suddenly seems to have stopped. My head hurts.

*Opens Eyes*

Bella seems to be wondering how she survived , Hell! I too am!

"Bella are you okay?"

 **Bella**

I swear he was here, he saved me, couldn't have been just my imagination.

*notices the dent on the car*

It certainly was not.

* _School_ *

Bella: Hi! You were there; you pushed me out of the way. How did you do it?

Edward: Can you not simply thank me and let it go?

Bella: Thank You. So are you going to tell me?

Edward: You are not going to let this go. Are you?

Bella : No

Edward: Sorry to disappoint you then.

* _Biology Field trip*_

Bella: You don't even say hi to me

Edward : Hi

Bella: Are you going to explain?

Edward: Yeah ! What I had that time was an adrenaline rush. You can Google it!

Bella: Ahan! Is that what it is now!.

Edward: What do you mean?

Bella: You do not want to tell me its fine. Atleast do not lie to me.

Edward: I did say ..

Bella: But I did not say I will stop pushing you for answers.

Edward , clenches Bella's wrists: Look there are something that are better left unanswered.

Bella: Like there is a world full of superheroes and kryptonite that I am not supposed to know about.

Edward: You do not understand Bella. There are no superheroes. What if I am the bad guy.

Bella: Well its pretty much hard to believe after you saved me.

Edward: Leave it. Its useless trying to make you understand.

* _La Push*_

Jacob: Hi Bella.

Bella: Jacob! Hi! How are you ?

Jacob: I am fine. What is going on with you?

Bella: Nothing much. I was wondering why the Cullens here like the rest of the school.

Jacob: Oh you are never going to find them when the weather's nice.

Bella: Why is that?

Jacob: There is this legend in the tribe that the Cullens are the cold ones.

Bella: Cold ones?

Jacob: Yeah it basically means that they are vampires.

Bella: You do not believe that. Do you?

Jacob: No. Anyway the legend goes that the Cullens settled here long time ago and made a treaty with our ancestors that they would not be hunting around the area and claimed that they were different. They gave a word never to take another human life.

Bella: That explains.

Jacob: Explains what?

Bella : Nothing! Never mind!. I gotta go. Sorry to leave you like this. I have got some really important work.

Jacob: No problem. I have not come alone.

* _The_ _Forest_ *

Bella: I know you are here. I can feel you Edward ! Present yourself.

Edward: How did you know I would be here?

Bella: Cause you would blow up in the sun.

Edward: What do you mean?

Bella: I know who you are. I ..I know what you are.

Edward: What am I?

Bella: You …you are…

Edward: Speak it.

Bella: You are a vampire.

Edward moves to Bella's side in a blink

Edward: Aren't you afraid?

Bella: No. I am not.

Edward: Think what a vampire can do to a human.

Bella: I am not afraid of you Edward!

Edward: Fine. Now you know what I am and the fact that you are not afraid what next.

Bella: I guess I am more curious than ever to know about you and your family.

Edward: Where would you like to start?

Bella: You can start by telling me that the reason you do not go out in the sun is because you would explode.

Edward *Laughing* : Where did you get the idea? Let me show you .

*Edward takes off his shirt and stands in the sunlight. His skin reflecting the sunlight like a diamond would.*

Edward: This is the reason we do not go out in the sun. Our secret would be given away.

Bella: You are beautiful.

Edward: Beautiful? This is the body of a killer Bella!

Bella: Hold it! No guilt tripping. I know you are a good person Edward. Just because you cannot see the good in your soul does not mean that others cannot.

Edward: I do not have a soul Bella.

Bella: Here we go again. Just before you start another attempt at devaluing yourself. Answer another question.

Edward: You are funny. Speak.

Bella: If your blood is consumed by a human , does it give them weird , sexual thoughts about you?

Edward *laughing*: No! who told you that? We vampires do not have blood in our veins. It is vampire venom that runs throughout.

Bella: Nothing, it is just a novel I used to read. Vampire venom,care to explain?

Edward: Seems like you have too many questions. It is getting late . How about I tell you the answer to this and all other question when you are home? At night?

Bella:At night? Charlie would never allow you to do that.

Edward: Do not worry . I do not need his permission.

Bella: You sound so sure. Wait! You have done this before. The last night I saw you.

Edward: Yeah! Sorry about sneaking up on you. I was simply worried. Let us take my car. I will drop you home.

Bella: No its okay. I have brought mine.


	2. The Man Out Of Time

**The Soldier –The Savior-The Man Out Of Time.**

 **Bella**

It has been three months since the car accident. Edward's family has accepted me one of their own, except for Rosalie who seems to be harboring some kind of hate. but I know she will come around. I have been going on dates with Edward a lot. He has not proposed me yet; but by the looks of it , he might soon and guess what I am going to a baseball game by the Cullen.

*Knock on the Door*

Charlie: Want me to look up for you?

Bella: No dad! It must be Edward. I will be there in just a moment.

*Opens the door*

Bella: Edward! Just in time.

Edward: Hi Bella! Are you ready?

Bella: Yes! Just give me a couple of minutes ! I haven't told Charlie yet

Edward: You want me to talk?

Charlie: Talk about what? The prom is still weeks away?

Bella: They are going to play baseball. I am invited to be their spectator. Think of it as a picnic.

Charlie: Oh! Too bad you didn't invite me. Not that I would have had a choice. I am busy investigating what seems to be animal attacks in the western region. Three people killed. Each one of them drained of blood.

*Bella and Edward throw knowing glances at each other.*

* _Baseball Game*_

Bella: It's a stormy weather.

Edward: Yeah! We play baseball in this type of weather. We need the thunder. You will soon see why.

* _The baseball game commences_ *

 **Bella**

I am really enjoying this. Who would have thought that my future family would turn out to be so cool?

Alice: They are coming.

 _*They stop the game*_

Carlisle: Hurry up! We need to hide her.

Alice: There is not enough time.

Edward: Okay everyone surround Bella, and Bella tie up your hair.

Rosalie: As if that would help. I can smell her from across the field.

Carlisle: Let's hope they do not notice. Everyone surround Bella now.

* _Victoria's Coven appears*_

James: I guess some introductions are in order. I am James. The beautiful lady is Victoria-my mate and he is Laurent.

Carlisle: I am Carlisle and this is my family. I heard that you guys have drawn some attention towards you.

Victoria: You need not worry about that. We have led the humans in the opposite direction. We came to know that another coven was in the area and decided to meet you guys.

Carlisle: We are thankful of that. By the way we were just leaving. If you do not mind.

 _A gentle breeze blows and Bella's hair unknots itself. James picks up Bella's scent as do others._

James: Hey! You didn't say you have brought snack with you.

Edward: Leave her out. She is with us. We do not want any harm done to her.

James: Getting so possessive about your snack. It's bad not to share.

Carlisle: She is Edward's mate.

James: Too bad I have to let this piece of meat go. Or are you just playing with her before your meal?

Edward: That is enough! I love her.

James: Fine we will leave.

 _Victoria's coven leaves_

Bella: I have never been so afraid. I swear.

Carlisle: C'mon. Let us get you home.

 **Next Day**

 _*School*_

Edward: Bella! We need you to get out of this town. Laurent paid us a visit last night. He said James is a tracker and a hunter, and does not rest until he gets what he has set his sight on. He means to kill you.

Bella: Wow! A vampire trying to kill me! That just makes it so much more interesting. But what about Charlie?

Edward: I am sorry Bella. It's my fault. It's because of who I am or what we are that all of this is happening.

*Bella kisses Edward*

Bella: Stop right there! It is because of you that I am even alive and know some of the most amazing and caring people ever.

Edward: Thanks for the reassurance. But we need to move you out of here quick. Charlie will stay here. You being with him puts him in even more danger.

Bella: Okay so let's do it

 _The whole Cullen family started making plans and started preparing to save Bella from James. Rosalie was the only one who was visibly annoyed._

Carlisle: Is everything alright Rosalie. I see a frown on your face.

Rosalie: I do not understand why we are even doing this for her. What is she to us? She is nothing more than deadweight.

Carlisle: Enough. Bella is a family Rosalie. She is important to Edward and so is important to us. I do not want any more talk regarding this.

Rosalie turning to Bella, "You must be very happy, seeing us all getting worked up for you."

 _One look from Carlisle and Rosalie goes back to packing things._

Carlisle: Forgive her Bella. Rosalie does not hate you. She simply had a bad past.

Bella: It's okay Carlisle. You cannot imagine how guilty I am feeling.

Carlisle: Aw! C'mon.

 _*Carlisle then hugs Bella*_

 _Preparation is complete and they are now ready to leave Forks_

Carlisle: Alright everybody! We are ready now! Let us just stick to the plan. Rosalie draws James off of Bella. Here's her jacket.

 _With that the group breaks off in different directions._

 _Alice, Jasper and Bella start moving in the direction of Phoenix. Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle head towards Vancouver. Esme and Emmet stay at Forks to look over Charlie._

 _Alice, Jasper and Bella were in a motel in Phoenix when Alice had a vision._

Alice: Something's changed! He is not going after them now. I see him in a room full of mirrors and a VCR tape.

 _Alice made a drawing-of her vision-of the room with mirrors._

Bella: I guess I recognize this place. It is where I used to go for my dance recitals when I was a kid.

Alice: Here in Phoenix?

Bella: Yeah! Near my old home. Just round the corner.

Alice: Does not sound good to me at all. I better tell the others.

 _The others, having been informed of Alice's vision start towards Phoenix. Its night time and thinking Bella is probably sleeping after having woken all night leave Bella in the motel room while they wait for the others or James at the door._

Alice: Edward is taking a flight to Seattle. He will reach there soon. You too are expected to reach Seattle. Jasper and I would look over your mom.

Bella: Ok.

 _Phone rings. Alice picked up the phone._

Alice: I think it is for you.

Bella: Hello

"Bella, Bella dear" is what I heard.

"Mom! How are you? You really do not need to come to Forks. I insist."

"Be careful not to say a thing until I tell you." An unfamiliar and unexpected voice spoke.

"If you want your mother safe you will do exactly as I say. Now say 'yes mom'".

"Yes mom" I said as terror took over me.

 **Bella**

James asked me to come to the ballet room near my old home and made it clear that I come alone or my mum wouldn't be.

Alice and Jasper elected to look after Mom. They took me to the airport. Alice went to fetch me breakfast. Jasper was with me. I motioned him towards the ladies restroom indicating I needed to relieve myself.

As soon as I entered the restroom, I made an exit through the other door. I exited the airport unnoticed and took a cab to the ballet room. I picked up my phone and dialed James.

James: You are very quick Bella. I can see you are here. Are you all alone?

Bella: Never been more alone.

James: Enter.

As soon as I entered, I could hear my mother's voice calling me out. I located the source of the sound. It was a VCR playing a recording of when I was small.

James: Emotions! How misleading they can be. Don't you think?

The whole scenario then dawned upon me.

James: Are you afraid?

Bella: No. At least my mother is safe.

James: Good for you. You want to know what I plan on doing with you. I plan to drip you of your precious blood and savor it slowly until Edward reaches here and when he does, I will gleefully extend the invitation of joining me. I am sure with your irresistible smell, he wouldn't say no.

"You are a monster", Bella screamed.

"Oh no! You awakened the monster"

"Is anybody there" came a voice from down, near the entrance.

"The last thing I need is pests", James scowled.

Both of us looked down to the man standing near the door. He was thirty something, had a blonde hair. Looked like he was in the military or something. Also, he had a rather large bag strapped to his back.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" he asked looking up

"Everything's fine. Why don't you go where you come from" James offered the man an easy way out.

"I was talking to the lady. There seems to be some kind of trouble." he replied back.

James went down the stairs and faced the man.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"You do not seem very polite. I doubt you were up to any good. Now why do you not leave the lady alone and save yourself trouble."

"Funny I was going to say the same to you but now that you have insulted me, I guess I will make you free of the obligation to be troubled by anything for the rest of your life. And you do not smell that bad either. You smell nothing at all, just like water. I wonder how you would taste".

 **Bella**

With that James was about to put his hand on the guy's neck as if about to snap it I guess. I do not know if what happened then was just an imagination or if it really did happen. The guy caught James hand with a speed I had only seen in Kung Fu movies and asked James to stay down.

"You will regret that", James growled

 **Bella**

James freed himself from the stranger's grasp, throwing him towards one of the mirrors in the process. The mirror cracked. The man, strangely, however did not bleed. Must have been the angle, I thought. I also thought of running away but knew it was futile to do so. Why have the Cullen not arrived yet. Then it dawned on her- they did not know the location. There must be 100 ballet rooms in Phoenix, and at this time all of them shut down just like this one. No wonder.

 **Steve**

This man packs a wallop. Wonder who or what I am up against. Better to take out the shield.

"A shield? You think that will save you from me? I will crush that shield of yours" James growled.

"Let us see you try"

James jumped at the man, at a speed greater than human, but not at his full speed.

The stranger ducked and kicked James hard in the chest sending him flying to a wall. The wall cracked at the impact.

"I am not against any ordinary man it seems", Steve whispered to himself.

"You do not say. You have not been completely honest either. Regardless of your abilities, you are no match for me". With that James darted at Steve at a speed impossible for Steve's eyes to follow.

Steve put the shield in the way just in time. James collided with the shield disfiguring his face and sending Steve few steps back. James face was completely unrecognizable; one could not make out the eye from the nose or nose from the lips. But soon his face reformed.

James now cast a careful glance at the stranger and said," No ordinary metal can do that to me."

"This is not any ordinary metal. I would have explained to you but you would not listen. Would you?"

"I will have to avoid it then. And for the second part, you already know the answer."

"Seemed so"

James then disappeared from Steve's vision and appeared at the other end of the room. Then disappeared from there and appeared at other and the other and then other. And then just when he got the opening, he darted. Steve positioned the shield a little too late and then the next thing he knew, he hit the floor. The shield dropped from his hand. James had him pinned to the ground. There was no way Steve was getting out of this. James bared his fangs and went for Steve's jugular. Steve winced as he felt James sharp fangs pierce through his skin. This was not the worst he has been through, he thought. He was not wrong; the worst was yet to come.

James slurped on Steve's blood like it was elixir.

"Never have I tasted a blood so pure, so quenching, it is as if to taste water again, that too from the fountain of youth if it exists."

The shield was not too far, if only Steve could get the moment-the small degree of freedom.

Bella thought this was her moment and tried running away.

"Where do you think you are going?" James demanded turning towards Bella, "once I am done with him, I will have you. Save yourself the trouble and stay when…." **BANG**

With one accurately positioned strike, James head lay severed on the ground.

"Guess if it works on zombies, it works on vampires too." Steve muttered.

However Steve had lost too much of blood and began clocking out and the pain set in. It was as if his whole body was on fire. Slowly the pain lowered to a degree of tolerable but his body was still on fire. Only that this time he felt like a candle burning to light up other people's lives. It is said that the righteous do not feel pain in their death; they feel how they have made others feel by their righteous actions. This burn was comforting, it was calling him home, Steve could see his life flash like a movie before his eyes. Maybe his mind was playing games on him as he took his last breath-the unspeakable humor of chemistry and biology. Soon even this feeling gave way. It gave way to all encompassing silence. Steve knew he was ready , ready to reap the fruits of his actions in the afterlife, ready to be in the company of his family and yes in the company of his best friend Bucky. Steve was also ready to meet Peggy once again. He had kept Peggy waiting for too long. Now the time has come for the wait to end. Or has it yet?

 _There goes my second chapter. Please R &R people. Suggestions are welcome. Feel free to ask and say anything. Please drop your love ~ Theo_


	3. A New Family?

"Steve, Steve?"  
"Bucky?"  
"Bucky?"  
"Huh?" Steve opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on the hospital bed. He turned out to find the room empty.  
"Weird"  
Carlisle was in the adjacent room and heard some noise and was certain that the stranger was now conscious.  
"Steve?"  
Rogers turned around to see a handsome young doctor in front of him. Seeing his perplexed face Carlisle spoke "I am really glad you made it. What you did was a very brave thing. The girl you saved is my son's girlfriend. We are really thankful"  
"Oh! Yeah! It was my duty. Anyway the world keeps getting stranger everyday."  
"I understand."  
"You do?" Steve gave yet another perplexed look Carlisle raised his eyebrows and lowered his head as if allowing the stranger to peep into his soul (or whatever was left of it). Steve didn't need to ask anything else as it became very clear that the doctor too was a vampire, but he asked nonetheless.  
"So there are some good ones too?"  
"Good and evil are relative terms, you see our kind cannot thrive on human food. We need blood every now and then. However my family are vegetarians, metaphorically speaking, we only hunt animals. The one you had encountered was not like us. There diverse kind of vampires, each one with a unique gift. I can tell you more but I think lets keep that for a better time. How about you come to our house for dinner?"  
Steve thought about it for a moment "You guys aren't planning to have me for dinner is it?"  
Steve knew that if the person wanted , he could have killed him when he was knocked out cold.  
"You don't believe me?"  
"I do! I was just trying to crack a joke."  
"Do me a favour and drop your sense of humour please"  
"Do both of us a favour and buy one.", Steve quipped.  
Both had a hearteous laugh and set for the Forks

Part 2 Carlisle knocked on the door and Esme greeted them.  
They entered the house and Bella was present there too "Everyone ! I want you to meet Steve Rogers, Bella's saviour and our guest for tonight.  
Everyone greeted the stranger and sat down around the dining table. Rosalie and Esme had prepared for Bella "Italian! I like Italian food!" Steve exclaimed "It is my favourite too" said Bella.  
They both exchanged a warm smile before commencing the dinner.  
Edward was trying to read Steve's thought but to his surprise he couldn't. "It's funny I can't read his mind, just like I can't read Bella's." Edward whispered to Alice.  
"You can read read minds?" Steve asked surprised "Sharp ears." commented Alice " I told you each one of us has a unique gift."  
Steve was now more surprised and understood what Carlisle had meant by 'gift'.  
"So what's yours?"  
"Uncanny resistance of the temptations of blood" Edward tried to crack a joke "Actually I have got none, but apart from Edward, Alice can see the future, Jasper here can influence emotions"  
"Wow!" Steve was mesmerised.  
"So what about you? How did you get so powerful, going almost toe to toe with a vampire?" Bella finally let out her curiousity It was now the Cullens and Bella's time to be surprised "Well, you are not going to believe it but here is how it goes..."  
And Steve narrated his entire life from being a pathetic wannabe soldier to a super-soldier.  
Everyone was taken by his story.  
"Amazing. How come none of us ever heard about you before? You actually fought against Hitler" Rosalie asked "Actually it was there in the newspaper, only one of them got exclusive coverage and when I thought the war was finally won and I could return, I got buried."  
"Must have been hard on you, waking up to a stranger world" Esme pitied him "It was. However, to tell you the truth ma'am, I doubt anything can surprise me anymore"  
"So this SHIELD you talked about, the people who found you..do they moniter everything out of the normal?"  
"Yes they do. Still I have a faint idea that they do not know anything about vampires yet."  
"You are not going to sell us out . Are you?"  
"Not a chance" Steve said with a smile.


	4. Getting around

"So this Volturi you speakk of, they seem kind of evil. I mean luring a whole bunch of people on the pretext of museum visit, just to eat them. It doesn't seem good. I'll have to take care of them" Steve said.  
"Careful what you wish for Steve! You barely survived the encounter with one vampire and now you want to go wrestle with a whole coven?" Carlisle warned.  
"I think the encountered gave him a concussion" Edward said sarcasticaly.  
"Someone needs to do something about these self righteous aristrocrats" Steve said.  
"And what makes you think you are the one to deal with them? The Volturi has survived for centuries, faced numerous oppositions and crushed those with ease."  
"I'll find a way!"  
" I am heading out for a walk. Anyone coming?" Asked Steve "I am kind of free right now", said Emmet, "Babes you coming?"  
"Sorry Emmet , Bella and I are having our grooming sessions, Carlise said it would be a good idea to work on our relationship, you know my apparent dislike for her."  
"Can't wait to see how that plays out. Careful around her, Edward wouldn't wat his doll damaged." "Don't you worry, Edward would be around"  
And Emmet and Steve headed out.  
"So what's your story?"  
"Huh?"  
"How did you become a vampire?"  
"Oh, I was mauled by a bear once. I was on the verge of death, my love Rosalie found me and carried me to Carlisle where he agreed for me to be turned."  
"Oh! Love at first sight for her"  
"It was for me too, as soon as I gained consciousness,my sight fell on her , I was sure I was in heaven. Then suddenly the thirst became noticable. ? Thankfully the Cullens had pig's blood stored for me."  
"Pig's blood?"  
"Yeah it is not as wonderful as bear blood or a lion's,but very similar to human blood, about the same thickness."  
"Didn't you find it unnerving at having become who you are? My transformation was voluntary, but for you.."  
"Actually Rosalie made all the difference, I coudn't have been more thankful to her, for saving my life and sharing my love"  
"What were you doing with the bear?"  
"I had a family back then, my little sister and me. My parents were out that day. I had heard of a bear troubling the villagers. It was nearly night time, my sister was out playing, when I heard her screams. I rushed out to see a bear and my sister on the ground , too afraid to move. I hit the bear with a stick. It drew his attention away from my sister, however the only problem was that the bear moved towards me. I ran, ran like anything. The bear started running towards me. I headed into the forest, but that was it. As soon as I reached the forest, I felt something heavy on my shoulders and fell down. I turned around only too see the bear's paws as it shredded my eyes and nose. I was clocked out. The next thing I remember is waking up at Carlisle's place."  
"Sad to hear. Is your sister alright?"  
"Yes she was. She is no longer with us. I am 103 years now. She died when she was 82."  
"You kept watch over her. That's very sweet of you"  
"Not only her. Once I got accustomed to this lifestyle, I tracked the bear which atacked the village, killed it and drank its blood."  
"You are a vengeful one!"  
Emmet only smiled at this comment.  
"So what's on the other side of this river?"  
"That's a part of land owned by the Quillete reservation."  
"Quilletes? They are still around?"  
"Yes , but decreasing rapidly."  
"Let's explore that land."  
"I think not. The Quillete's have a treaty with us, we do not venture to their land and they do not disturb us."  
"A vampire who is afraid of humans. How does that work for you guys?"  
"Listen, the people out there, they aren't humans, they aren't vampires either but they are a peaceful lot but can get nasty whenever they can."  
"Not humans, not vampires, so what are they, werewolves?"  
"Wish you hadn't asked"  
"Seriously? Werewolves? The world has indeed gotten stranger. Alright I am gonna find out what's on he other side. You may join me, stand here or you can go back. Your choice!"  
"I think, I'll be here. If there's any trouble just call."  
"You are funny" Steve said as he leaped over to the boulder in between the river and then to the other side.


End file.
